


In Which Pooh Becomes Yuzuru Hanyu's Battle Companion

by Vetrarbreytin



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vetrarbreytin/pseuds/Vetrarbreytin
Summary: "I can't talk but i can make you smile" thinks Pooh while Yuzuru squeezes his head. "And that is what friends do when you are feeling bad"The thoughts, feelings and adventures of the silly old bear in his role of important team Hanyu member.





	In Which Pooh Becomes Yuzuru Hanyu's Battle Companion

Right there below in the rink, there is a silly old bear taped to the boards, unchanging smile and sweet gaze.

How did it get there?

  
'Well, i was looking for hunny and instead i found a friend.' said Pooh to himself. 'Yuzuru Hanyu. He squeezes my head at times but he is good and he has taught me many things.'  
'But Pooh,' you say "how did you end up in Japan while looking for hunny in the Hundred Acre Wood?'  
'Friends don't care about things like distance, if a friend calls you you have to help.' explained Pooh, with a twinkle in his eyes, looking at the young man in skates buzzing past him and marveling at the height of the jump he landed moments later.  
'Yes but...'  
'It's quite a funny story, want to hear it?'

  
One day when Pooh was out walking, he began to feel a rumbly in his tummy. Home was a bit far from where he was in that moment, so he decided to go to Rabbit's house to ask for a smackerel or two of hunny.

While walking down the path to Rabbit's house, he came across a fork in the road. Winnie-the-Pooh didn't recall seeing it before, and he was sure that one side led to Rabbit's house. From the other side of the fork, there came a strange " _su-ton!_ " noise.

  
_"What is a suton noise?" You ask, barely understanding the silly old bear._  
_"It is the noise a triple Axel makes" Pooh answers waving its paws in the air._  
_"Ok, what was on the other side of the fork then?"_  
  
Pooh was very hungry at this point, but he couldn't stop thinking about the " _su-ton_ " noise. So he sat down, head between his paws, and began to think.  
What if that noise is the sound of a giant bee, he thought to himself. They must have plenty of hunny!  
So down the other side of the fork he went, a bright light at the end of the road getting brighter and brighter as he walked.

  
He came out to a big, bright place. It was a bit too cold for Pooh but there was a nice, warm feeling in there. He felt a soft brush in his head, a big white piece of something coming out of a crack in the floor.  
A kid dressed in funny blue sparkly clothes, with a hair that resembled the mushrooms he had helped out pick with Kanga months before, came buzzing to him, speaking a strange language. Pooh felt a bit scared at first, for this kid was way bigger than him, but something in his black, shining eyes put him at ease.  
He began gliding on the ice with beautiful movements that somehow made Pooh think of his good friend Owl, jumping with a joy that made him think of Tigger, and a frame that made him think of his dear friend Christopher Robin. Perhaps he had just found an icy new friend.

  
Pooh was taken to a strange sitting place with a forest behind them, clutched in the hands of a lady that was accompanying the kid. He heard "numbers" that he knew thanks to his friend Rabbit, and they must have been something good, because the kid smiled with pure happiness. In that moment, Pooh thought that it would be nice if Yuzuru Hanyu ( _he had heard his name said by a big voice coming from somewhere_ ) could smile like that forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice m(_ _)m  
> This first encounter is documented here (https://sportymags.files.wordpress.com/2015/01/img_5627.jpg?w=300&h=182)


End file.
